Getting Edward for Christmas
by lepi19
Summary: What would happen if you really did get Edward for Christmas? Canon pairings plus SethxOC. I stink at summaries, just read it.
1. Christmas Morning

_And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever._ I had to say it out loud, just to make it more concrete. "And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect peice of our forever." Can you imagine it? That's the life. But there's no way that could ever happen to me. Me, Skylar Dassertay, the obsessive fanpire/Team Edward and Team Seth lovestruck teenage girl, that could NEVER happen to me! However, that didn't stop me from putting Edward Cullen on my Christmas list...a girl can dream! Ugh, I can't believe such happiness is even possible.

"Skye! It's Thanksgiving! Get your head out of that book and come down here!" my mom called from the kitchen. When will she ever get it?

"Coming Mom!" I called as I ran into the kitchen to join her, "And what makes you think I was reading?" I teased.

"What can I say? I'm a genius!" she exclaimed as she threw her hands into the air. "Now help me set the table, your grandparents will be here any minute." Just as we finished up we heard the doorbell ring, so Mom went to go open the door and let my grandparents in. After diner I went back up to my room to fantasize about Edward Cullen in a more private environment.

The days up until Christmas passed in the same fashion, eat, sleep, Edward. Even though I knew he was a fictional character, Christmas morning I couldn't help but have some hope that Edward Cullen would really be there. So, instead of verbalizing what I really wanted to say out loud, I decided to think it. _Edward! Edward Cullen! If you're really real, let me know somehow. Pop out of a Christmas present, write me a post-it note, I don't really care, just let me know that you really do exist somewhere, somehow!_

"How about something even better?" inquired a velvety voice from somewhere behind me. _Oh. My. Gosh! Edward Cullen?_ "Well who else would it be?" he chuckled. I turned around slowly, not willing to admit, even in the privacy of my own thoughts-well, private before Edward got here-that Edward was really here.

Once I was finally facing him, I realized that he was the EXACT way I pictured him. It was as if either a) Stephenie was such a great writer that I got a perfect picture of him, b) He was just so perfect that all you really had to say was "You know the guy with that hair and that face, you know who I mean!" for somebody to fully understand who you were talking about, even if they've only seen them once, or c) He was just exactly perfect for me, what I pictured him as, _who_ I pictured him as, everything, perfect, for only me.

Then he started chuckling. Not laughing exactly, more like he heard something he thought was hilarious but didn't want you to know he found it amusing, now I get why Stephanie said chuckled a lot, because he really does _chuckle_. He finally composed himself enough to speak, "I think Bella might disagree with you there." Huh? What? Oh, OF COURSE! He was laughing at my thoughts, more specifically the one where I said he was perfect for only me I'm sure.

Then I blushed. This alone surprised me, I'm not usually one to blush, I get embarassed, sure, who doesn't? I just never really _blush._ In an attempt at changing the subject, I said the first thing that popped into my mind "Why are you here?" Nice. You've been dreaming about him for months, hoping he'll be here, and when he finally is the best thing you can come up with is why are you here, skill. He laughed at the chagrin in my thoughts. "Well, you asked Santa for me for Christmas didn't you?"

I couldn't quite think of an exceptable answer to that. "Well, what I mean is, aren't you supposed to be a fictional character?" It was the best answer I could come up with at this exact moment.

"No, but that's OK, it's a common mistake." Then he winked at me, _winked_. I almost fainted. He smirked, but otherwise continued on as if he hadn't heard anything at all. "You see, Stephenie's a vampire too, she's really the Esme you hear about. You see, she's always been really interested in all art, including literature. About 100 years after all that happened, she decided to publish it as a real book, just changing all the dates to 100 years later, to make it seem more realistic, to make people actually want to read it instead of thinking it was just some stupid creepy old vampire book. She just decided to write it from Bella's perspective because we figured it'd be very close to the real representation of it all, without revealing us as vampires right away and without revealing what we were really doing in New Moon." At this point my face is some mixture between "Duh! I expected as much all along!" and "DUDE! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?! AWESOME!". He seemed to realize I wasn't going to say, or think, anything until I was sure we were finished. "So that's all I guess, any questions?" Wow, how original.

"Yeah, just one though, why exactly are you here? I'm sure there's plenty of other girls who put you on their Christams list! Why don't you go see one of them? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love that you're here, but why aren't you with one of them?" There were so many questions building up in my head that I wanted to ask, and I wasn't sure if I could of possibly say it all.

"Well, I decided I was going to visit one fan, just one, so I went around listening to all their thoughts to find out who I really wanted to spend my time with, everyone else was either really vulgar or not as nice as you. So it wasn't really all that complicated, most people were easily ruled out just based on the first thing I heard." Wait, _Edward Cullen_ considers _me_ nice? I seriously might faint. "So," he said, ignoring my thoughts yet again "what do you wanna do?"

SERIOUSLY! I only have about... 1 trillion answers to that! "Well..."

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think! R&R!**


	2. Imprint

**A/N: Thank you guys SOOO MUCH for reviewing so quickly! I posted it right before I left for school and when I got back I had 3 reviews and lots of author/story favorites/alerts! YAY! I love you guys! Sorry this is such a short chapter, but it's needed.**

_SERIOUSLY! I only have about... 1 trillion answers to that! "Well..."_

"You know," I responded, "I've always wanted to actually meet the rest of your family, we could go there! That'd be cool." My words betrayed my thoughts, on the inside I was bursting at the seams with excitement, about 100 times more than I could ever put in words.

"Well ya," he answered, as if we were talking about bread instead of meeting the characters-well I guess I couldn't really call them that anymore, the people-of my dreams, "we could do that, the werewolves are there too, I hope you don't mind. If you do though we could-"

I cut him off, "No, werewolves are fine, is Seth there too then?" This time I couldn't help but have the excitement I felt leak through my carefully composed face. Seth, the greatest werewolf EVER, better than Jacob even, though that wasn't too hard to do... **A/N: Sorry to everyone who's Team Jacob, it's needed for the story!**

He laughed at my obvious excitement, "Yeah, Seth's there too, so do you wanna go now? Are you ready?" he asked. Without waiting for a response, clearly seeing that I was born ready, he pulled me onto his back and we took off running.

Once we got to the big mansion (which was, once again EXACTLY as I pictured it, talk about a dream come true!) we were met by the entire family waiting for us on the front porch. I wondered idly where the werewolves were, if they were supposed to be here then why aren't they outside to greet us too. "They're protesting the apparent lack of support they received with all the Christmas lists, nobody put them on their list, and if they did Santa didn't alert them to it." Edward said randomly. I don't think anybody could ever get used to having somebody answer every unspoken thought, especially when they didn't want them to hear it. "They don't, I just usually try to not answer every single thought they have, it's just hard since I hear them as clearly as if they had spoken to me, and when I don't see them to check if their mouth is actually moving it's hard to distinguish between thought and sound." Oh ya, I forgot about that.

Once everybody greeted me we headed into the house to find the werewolves lounging on the couch. Renesmee ran to Jacob, where she clearly had been before she was interupted to come meet me. Nobody even looked up!

Well, except for Seth, ah, Seth, he was even more amazing in person, even though I'd only seen him for all of a second. He smiled at me in a way that only he could. But then, his face went blank, kind of shocked, but as if he was watching a movie, disconnected, then when he came out of it he looked at me like...like a blind man looking at the sun. Oh God, I know that look. I was shocked, thrilled, but still unbelieving. I looked to Edward to see if his face would give it away, it was as if he was just as shocked as I was. But if I had any doubt before, it was all wiped away by what he said "Oh my gosh, not again!" at which I just smiled and looked back at my favorite werewolf, my destiny.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R guys! I love each and every one of you who reads this! I'll try to have another chapter out tomorrow since there's no school, if you guys have any ideas for the plot line just let me know, I'm open to suggestions!**


	3. First Encounter

**A/N: What? No reviews for last chapter? I need your support! Even if you just say 'YAY!', or 'Amazing!' or even, 'Wow this sucks I'm never reading anything you write ever again' I'll take it! Just give me reviews! Please?**

_

* * *

But if I had any doubt before, it was all wiped away by what he said next,_ _"Oh my gosh, not again!" at which I just smiled and looked back at my favorite werewolf, my destiny._

He sat there just smiling at me like that for a minute. I couldn't say it was unpleasant... All of a sudden his face turned... almost embarrassed, like he forgot something very important but he wasn't sure how to ask what it was.

Then a thought occurred to me, he doesn't know my name, or anything about me at all actually. So I hatched a plan, a kind of evil one actually, but I didn't really care at this exact moment. I thought I heard a sound behind me, something like a hand slapping a forehead, but only different, as if both the hand and forehead were made of granite, I barely noticed.

I walked over to where Seth was sitting, sat beside him, (I would of sat on his lap, but I figured that was pushing it) and said "Hi Seth, my name is Skylar Dassertay, but people call me Skye, I live in Port Angeles, I'm 13 years old, you're my favorite Twilight character, I'm so glad you imprinted on me, and I love you." Then I kissed him. Partially because I just wanted to see how he'd react to getting all that information at once and then seconds later, being kissed by your destiny knowing they love you, I just wanted to know how he'd react to all that emotion. And partially because I've always wanted to kiss him, he was just so sweet and amazing, even when he was first a part of Jacob's pack, dealing with all of his rudeness. It appeared he was too shocked for words, but kissed back eagerly, I could tell he was kind of confused though, but he was too happy to really care right now.

Then I pulled away to look at his face. It held the same emotion it did a minute ago, just now he had time to think and sort them out into sentences. Before he could so much as speak I asked him, "So, any questions?" Everybody else burst into laughter at our encounter, clearly figuring out what had happened. Everybody except for Edward that is, he was still kind of mad about the whole thing.

When he finally could figure out what he wanted to say, Seth spoke to me for the first time. His voice was more amazing than Edward's, different, not velvety exactly, but better all the same, I figured I was a bit biased though. "I love you, but I got the impression you already knew that." after which he winked, causing me to both internally swoon and smile suspiciously before he continued on, "I do have some questions though, how did you know I imprinted on you? And if I was your favorite character, why didn't you ask for me for Christmas?" Dang it! I forgot about that! He raised one eyebrow, waiting for me to dig myself out of this hole, but his look was so filled with love I doubted he cared about any of that, he just wanted to hear what I had to say.

"Well, Seth," I responded, trying to sound formal but failing miserably, "I knew you imprinted on me because you looked at me the way Bella described Jacob looking at Renesmee, Quil looking at Claire, Sam looking at Emily, even Jared looking at Kim, it was so full of love, 'like a blind man looking at the sun'." I quoted, "It wasn't all that hard to tell. However, for the favorite character thing, you were always my favorite werewolf, but when I figured out you imprinted on me you became my favorite; how could I not love you when you loved me so absolutely? Isn't that the way imprinting works?" I asked, my question clearly rhetorical.

He was stunned beyond words and couldn't think of anything to say, so he did the one thing he knew how to do, he kissed me again. This kiss was sweeter than anything I'd ever felt before, I don't think anything could compare to it. I also don't think that anybody ever got used to it, at least it didn't feel like it. I hoped I never did.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Please R&R, let me know what you think! I get my support from your reviews! Please...?**


End file.
